Someone that makes me stay
by Jera2147
Summary: Beca a rebellious girl who just wants to go to LA and produce music was forced by her parents to go to college , first day of class she wishes for something mainly someone to make her stay or there will be problems , sorry summary sucks read the story it's better Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters
1. Being A Rebel

**Chapter** **1**

 **Being a Rebel**

 **(BECA'S POV)**

*CRING CRING CRING*

" ughhhh...stupid fucking alarm clock" I cried throwing the alarm clock towards the door and sleep back under the covers ughh it's still too early, if I could just go back in time and kick the inventor of the alarm clock in the ass and put some sense in his mind

"Language young lady!" My mom warns in a threatening voice as she opened the door where I have just thrown the alarm clock , "you're going to school whether you like it or not. it's your first day in college you should be happy and excited "

I rolled my eyes

"But mom...I don't need to go to college I just need to apply for music production then 'goodbye Atlanta hello LA! ' I'll be the best music producer" I said proudly. "who needs school anyways" I reasoned out , but who really does need school anyways it's just a pain in the a*s , homeworkers projects and nag from teachers ughh I really hate it..

My mother then sits at the end of the bed and looks at me seriously "Beca" I looked away "listen to me , look at me you know, I hate school when I was a kid and until now but we all need to learn Beca..you need to have your own diploma so that in the future you wont be having a hard time finding a good decent job" and she looks at me like she's talking to my very own soul.. creepy right

"I need to go downstairs ..I need to go early for work and you young lady must get off that bed and get ready for school then Mr. Archie will drive you to school do you understand? " she points at me.

I nodded lightly

After I got out from the shower I go straight to my closet and pick my famous signature , my piercing , flannel, jeans and a high top sneakers with a bit of make up then went straight to school

"Worst days of my life begins" I mumbled silently

" ms. Mitchell what time do you want me to pick you up? " Mr Arch my driver asked

"Beats me" he gave me a confusing look, ughh really!? "Look I'll just text you when my classes are done, okay? Oh and Mr Arch ? just call me Beca "

"Okay Beca" he nods then went straight to the car...As I face the school

"I just hope I find someone that's makes me want to stay " I mumbled

As days passed by I never went to any of my classes I just sat on the quad open my MacBook Pro and mix music while other students are busy on the upcoming event. ' the activities fair '

As I got back from school I just got the most amazing news of all time: Dad's here

He came from business meetings and trips he's very busy, like all the time

I really hate him all he do is 'blah blah blah school is great blah have friends blah '

As I ran upstairs just to escape from his wrath ,the loveliest angelic voice I've ever heard has begun...

"Beca" my Dad practically yelled " Don't you dare run to your room and hide..again.. We have something to discuss young lady "

Ughh not again , I rolled my eyes

As I walk to the living room where he's sitting legs crossed reading his papers from work I started the conversation

" Dad what is it this time, what do you want " I answered, he then puts his papers aside and face me like I was guilty of something , oh wait , I hope it's not about those stupid ' attending school stuff' well who cares

" I got a call from the school head saying you weren't going or even attending your classes where were you? " He said looking at me sternly

Yup , I'm right

"Nothing just doing some stuff that's doesn't concern you nor the school, happy? "

I gave him my expressionless face because I don't really care if I don't go to school it's not worthy of my time as I try to climb the stairs he shouts at me

" You are a very rebellious young lady ! You're grounded for a week no Mac means no mixing of music no credit cards just you and your books got that? " he shouts at me

I stopped dead at my tracks eyes widened at the epiphany , no Mac seriously? Is he joking that's my life! I hate him, he just comes to the house to nag and ground me for a week then goes to work and comes back next month then grounds me again it's like some sort of tradition for him.

" Ughhhh no Mac are you kidding me? Mom say something " I faced her as I asked for help but she turned me down

" I'm sorry sweetie but that's for your own good " she said as she turn back to the kitchen, leaving me with no choice but to suck it up .

"Ughhhh" I don't have any choice I rolled my eyes as I went back to my room

'Why does he always ruin my life? ' I ask myself

I woke up with bags under my eyes come on ! I can't mix music is he really being serious ?As I got up from bed I heard footsteps heading to my bedroom

" Beca are you up yet ? " my mothers asked as she opened the door. " No " I answered sarcastically I'm upset at her because she never stood up for me last night. But she just made it worse when-

" I'm here to get your Mac and your mixing equipment " She said as she ran through my things at the table. " What ?! Look mom I can control my self not using the equipment but please don't even think of moving it outside of my room " I pleaded her giving my puppy eyes , come on! my reputation is damaged.

"No , your father asked me to get all your equipments because you're grounded remember? " she answers " In the meantime when you're being good I will return it to you " she added as if it's implemented by the president "No ! Dad said I'm grounded for a week then that means it's only for just a week ! " i shot back as tears slip through my eyes they can't take away my life.

" Mom please..." As I hold her hand. " I need the equipment, why would you even grant his orders , he never acted as my father he acted like I'm some total stranger when I was young now he just wants to do whatever he wants " I cried.

I even cried harder as I cried my mother pulls me for a tight hug and replied

" I know that me and your father aren't really in good terms and that's why he isn't here every time you need him but please understand that he's still your father. eventhough we devorced a long time ago he's still here supporting us. "

mom reasoned out.

" I will try to understand him if he's even genuine on what's his doing " Mom frowned as I answered her , but that's the truth I just want to let my frustration out and I just want someone to understand me .

" Now Beca promise me you'll go to school and be better " she asked as she leaned and kissed me in the forehead

" I promise mom... "

As activities fair comes near I became a little bit better at school but still upset about my equipment because I was always lonely , music was always my home ..next few days I asked my mother that I'm going to get a dorm so that Mr. Park doesn't need to pick me up everyday , as heavens grant my wish mom allowed me and my credit card was returned but the equipment was not .

'Then he showed up'

" Dad "

" Beca "

" What are you doing here ? " I was surprised to see him here sitting at the end of my bed while Kimmy Jin my roomate was busy decorating her wall

" I'm here checking you up " he replied as if he cares

" What do you want " I said clearly showing my anger towards him but still thinking good thoughts, to make me calm down " Oh ! And How is the stepmonster ? " I answered enthustiatically clapping my hand up in the air receiving a glare from my Korean roomate.

" Oh Shiela , she's fine she's just busy in her wor- "

" Dad stop I just want to say stepmonster "

Then Kimmy Jin stepped out of the room

" Oh okay " he said as he walks up to my chair beside the table and goes on " Beca I Know you really don't like me because you think that I don't love you nor care for you because You're mother and I are not together anymore but I really love you Beca , I know you literally hate me because I just show up at the house and ground you again and again but it's that I just care for you I want what's best for you and I want you to be the best person you'll ever become ...He said with teary eyes.

" You're not lying right ? " I asked seriously

" No "

" Beca I took your equipment because you're not having friends , go out on the quad make friends that's what school is "

" Dad , I don't even wanna attend school , I just wanna go to LA and make music I want to produce music! " I said reasoning the last statement

" Beca , I've always supported you, just one school year and you're out , your decision . LA is yours I promise " he said with a genuine smile , where did that smile even come from. That was the first time I saw dad smiling he was always frowning every time I see him.

" Seriously? " I was shocked and amazed at the same time , Dad the one who took my ,equipment my happiness , just grounds me , nags me and just wants me to go to school supports me in going off to LA! That's a shocking news!

" Ofcourse , I will always support you but promise me first that you will have friends and go to your classes "

"I promise dad " I promised to my father and hug him with all my might

"I love you dad" oh my god that was the first time I told him those three words,

Ahh never mind I really love him right now.

"I love you too Beca, now got to your classes and make friends, I have classes to teach" As he walked to the door and waved his hands " Bye " ,

" Bye dad " I replied waving my hand, hoo that was surprising I can't believe Dad said such drama but hopefully it was a good one.

\- I haven't introduced my dad yet , he's a professor at Barden University the school where I study his name is John David Mitchell , we're not really in good terms because he left me and mom and has another family ,his wife is Shiela they had a daughter her name is Riley she's a year younger than me.

Today is the activities fair and I'm trying my best to go out on the quad because I don't have my equipment with me and it's a bit lonely.

As walk down the quad I noticed a banner that has a ' DJ ' on it so I hurriedly ran to it hoping that I could join the group and hopefully use some equipment.

" ummm hello ? " I said as I waved my hand and walked to the stall.

I don't really understand what the man in the stall was doing, I noticed that he was moving and swaying his hand just then I heard an aussie voice..

" Hey ' Deaf Jews ' the Aussie said as she swayed her finger up in the the words

Well now I know what the word 'DJ ' means as the aussie explained everything to me

Then I noticed that the man at the stall became upset and sent us away..

" Oh , by the way I'm Fat Amy " Amy smiled as she reached her hand to me. "And you must be ? " she added filling me some questions

" Beca " I shook her hand " Beca Mitchell " , why is she calling herself Fat Amy ? Never mind I won't ask it might upset her. As we talked and walked down the quad I noticed a stall that has a ' **B** ' on it., but I'm really not interested on it so I just walked straight never looking back at the stall but then Amy grabbed my arm as she went to the stall pulling me along with her

" Amy what are you doing ! " I said asking her I'm starting to get upset , but something caught my attention, I gasped " A Fleck of red ! " I whispered under my breath, smiling as my memories flashes through me

. " Beca I wanna see that stall it's interesting " she said as she points out to the stall that has a 'B ' on it. Uh-oh this is gonna be a long day.

* * *

 **A/N : what do you think?**


	2. Recruitment

**Chapter 2**

 **Recruitment**

 **( CHLOE'S POV )**

" Oh my God , Oh my God this is a travesty " Aubrey said in her high pitched voice nervousness clearly written all over her face .

" Bree , calm down I know that we will find eight super hot girls who can harmonized pitch and dance perfectly " I said making her calm down

" You're right Chloe I know we will find what we're looking for " Aubrey said agreeing to me, just as I opened my mouth replying to Aubrey an aussie walks over to our stall .

" Hi I'm Aubrey are you interested on joining in our group it's called the Bella's " Aubrey said giving her the brochure.

" So what's your name ? " I asked

" It's Fat Amy " she answered smiling

" You call youself FAT Amy ? " Aubrey asked shocked . I mean who would even name themselves Fat right ?

" Yeah so twig bitches like you don't talk behind my back " Amy said giving her a bold answer. As she read the brochure she said " Well I can do a lot of dances like the mermaid dance " She added laying on the ground and swayed her body like a mermaid , " I'm the best singer back in Tasmania " Amy said proudly

" Well , see you on auditions Fat Amy " Aubrey said still shocked at the name

As Fat Amy turn back walking towards a girl who was a brunette and wears dark makeup , piercings jeans , flannel and a headphones resting on her neck , the girl just rolled her eyes , I think she's very rebellious , I giggled it reminds me of someone I met a long time ago.

" What are you giggling about, stop daydreaming Chloe we have recruitment to do " Aubrey said seriously. Sometimes Bree is controlling but I understand her , she's just doing her best for the group.

" Sorry , umm Bree what about her " I said pointing at the girl Fat Amy is talking to

" What ! That alt girl ? Do you even see her Chloe i mean look she's short would she even join the Bella's " Aubrey nearly cried , does she need to be picky

" We'll never know if we don't try " I smirked telling my bestfriend.

" Ughh fine , call that midget " Aubrey sighed clearly irritated

" Hey Fat Amy ! " I shouted waving my hand " Could you come here and bring you're little friend here " I said enthustiatically smiling, I smiled even harder when I saw the girl rolled her eyes when I called her ' little ' .

" Oh hey Chloe what's up? " Amy asked

" Would you introduce to us your little friend right there " I said , oh , i just can't stop smiling

" I'm not little " the brunette said "I have a name and its Beca " she replied crossing her arms , frowning

" Are you interested in joining the Bella's ? " I asked giving her the brochure , she looks at the brochure as I continued " it's accapella were an all girl group competing all over the states we even won at the Kenneddy Center, and it's all from our mouths "I said still smiling pointing at my mouth.

" Yikes ! " Beca said " So it's like a thing now " she added and nods at her own words

I noticed Aubrey doing her best to calm herself down ,Uh oh I hope Aubrey won't give her cookies away . If you know what I mean

" Excuse me , Lady dancing and harmonizing high pitch with Mariah Carey songs at Kennedy Center is not just a thing you bitch " Aubrey replied defensively , I'm always proud at her when she stood a up for our group

" Calm down Brey " I said as I touched her back " Thanks Chlo I will "

Beca with wide eyes just stood there amazed at what Aubrey said, when I looked at her she literally looked away, I frowned wondering why she wouldn't even look at me

" So, " I bit my lip, " See you at auditions? " I asked hoping she would say yes but , she turned me down

" I'm sorry I can't sing " she said with a worried face and shakes her head.

" What ! Who on earth could not sing , even birds can harmonize are you some sort of alien or something? " Aubrey asked eyes wide open , even I was shocked ' she can't sing? Even the people with horrible voices sing .

" Yeah I'm an ' Alien ' " Beca said sarcastically and smirked as she puts up her hand emphasizing the word alien. Amy hearing all the conversation just laughed on what the brunette had said.

As Beca looked at her watch "I'm sorry I really can't sing and I have to go bye" she said as she waved her hand pulling Fat Amy with her.

Okay, I think I'm gonna be upset that was the first time someone turned me down on what I was proposing.

" You okay there Chloe ? " Aubrey asked with a worried face

" Yeah , I think so ,Bree I'm just a little upset that's all " I shrugged

" You're upset because of that midget ? " I nodded " I'm gonna rip her throat out Chloe ! " as Aubrey started to storm off towards Beca , I quickly stopped her " Hey, hey calm down its okay I promise just tiny miny little upset that's all " I reasoned out and that helped her calm down " Okay but if I see her again I won't pass my chances on her because she just hurted your feelings makes fun of the Bellas and made a bad impression of the accapella " Aubrey said in a warning voice.

" Thankyou for caring Bree , I really love you, you're like a sister to me protecting and taking care of me " I said as I hugged her

" Ofcourse I'll care for you Chloe what are best friends for and I love you too " Aubrey said as she hugged me back. It always felt good when you have someone that cares for you.

As we parted away I saw Beca running back to our stall while Fat Amy waiting her on the other side of the road.

" Umm what was your name again ? " Beca asked heavily breathing from running

Did she just ran all over here to ask what my name is? O-M-Acagee,I can hear Aubrey calling my name as she waves her hand on my face

" Hello earth to Chloe " Aubrey said " what's you're name ? The midget's asking you "

Just as heard what Aubrey had said I answered swiftly. " I'm sorry I spaced out , I was thinking of something important " I reasoned out genuinely smiling at them. Well okay the last part was a bit of a lie though

" Well better be important wanna talk about it ? " Aubrey asked "Oh it's okay I can handle it Thankyou for asking " I answered turning her offer down

As Aubrey and I talked I noticed Beca she's scrolling through her phone waiting for something or I guess someone "did Beca forget something Bree ? " I asked Aubrey

" Yeah she forgot you're name so the midget is here asking about your name " Aubrey scoffed

" Hurry up Shorstack " Fat Amy yelled forming her hand like a circle and covers her mouth with it " Coming " Beca answered but simply she's frowning and very upset

" Hey Chloe the midget " Aubrey asked pointing onto Beca " She was asking you're name but you just spaced out so she waited for you but you didn't answer so I guess she's going home now , hello " wow, she waited that's so sweet of her .

" Beca wait " I yelled as she stopped on her tracks and turned back I ran towards her and brought out my hand and said " Hi I'm Chloe Beale nice meeting you Beca " I smiled, as I answered Beca, her frown formed into a smirk and said " Thankyou for answering me Chloe " and shakes with my hand " So uh I'll see you around then , Bye " she said as she waved her hand and ran up to Fat Amy as they smiled at each other.

" Okay, Chloe can you literally tell me what's going on between you two? " Aubrey asked " I don't know Bree I feel like I've known her for a long time , oh well I think I'm just using my brain too much "I answered her

" Well I think , we need to rest it's been a long day Chloe " Aubrey said

" I think so too Bree we'll just get ready for the auditions. Auditions will start in a few days " I said getting my purse and walk with Aubrey towards our house.

( At the house )

" Chloe ! Tyler is calling you over the phone " Aubrey shouted at me through the bathroom she must be annoyed by Tyler , they're not really in good terms before .

" In a minute ! " I answered her getting out of the bathroom "Where's the phone? "

I asked Aubrey she's waiting for me . "There" she pointed out at the phone beside the lamp clearly upset

As I took the phone in my hands ,I smiled hearing the voice that just made my day

" Hey Babe " I can clearly imagine him grinning through the phone like some hormonal high school teenager.

" Hi Babe what's up " I asked him, smiling thinking about our pet names

" What, can't I call my beautiful girlfriend? You do know that I missed you so much right? " oh God he's such a tease

" Ofcourse you can call your beautiful girlfriend " I said grinning like an idiot ", I'm sorry I haven't really called its just that it's been a very busy week for the Bella's and all of the cheerleading activities.

" well, get some rest Babe I promise I'll came back soon after I graduate I'll always be there by you're side I'll never leave you again Im just upset of dad, for letting me study here in London " He said ,he's clearly upset " it's okay Babe I understand why your not here at Atlanta but I'll always wait for you I promise " I said promising him I think I'm going to cry

Then this stupid hormones kicks out and my eyes started to rain. Okay I'm literally crying right now

" Are you alright Babe? " he asked panicking , I think he panicked hearing me sobbed

" I'm okay it's just that I miss you , " I said sniffing " Awwwe babe don't cry I promise I'll be there it's my last year here at London I'll be home soon " he said making me smile again

" I'll wait for you, " I said genuinely

" I love you Chloe " Tyler said , and that just makes my heart swell " I love you too. Ty" I replied honestly Oh my God, I don't know what I'm gonna do if he's not in my life .

" umm babe, I uhh need to go I have something to do and it's very important , sorry we can't talk longer I promise I'll call you back " Tyler said apologizing to me

" It's okay ! if it's something very important you need to do it , bye babe " I said enthustiatically " see you soon " I added

" Bye babe see you soon " he said, and the connection was lost.

" Wow, you still love that idiot Chloe ? " Aubrey asked she's really upset

" Ofcourse Bree I wouldn't miss it for the world " I said protecting my relationship

" Oh my God Chloe , didn't you just caught him cheating on you , our friends in London broke the news to you but why can't you even see that at all, now I know that 'Love is Blind' " she yelled at me swaying her hand at the word love

" Bree! I know he cheated but I think it's because his lonely at London I'm not there Bree and I love him , our relationship will work " I said clapping my hand " we've been together for 4 years Bree I know him! " I yelled at Aubrey

" Yeah right Chloe , you've been together for 4 years but when your heart is broken because of him you would literally crash at my place because he won't come near you when I'm with you " Aubrey said

" But Bree I love him, I love him so much " I was starting to cry " I'm scared if I lose him I would be nothing, he's the only one who understands me aside from you , all the people just talk gossips about me being with someone else , that and that but he would protect me from those people but now he's not here I'm trying to be strong Bree because I know he'll comeback and protect me , like what he did when we first met . I just love him so much " I said shouting to Aubrey

" Sshhh I know you love him Chloe I'm just protecting your heart from being broken "

Aubrey said as she hugged I hugged her back.

I just cried all night as we cuddled in bed watching a movie until I fell asleep.

I haven't introduced my boyfriend yet , I met him 6 years ago at Barden High he's a year older than me, now I'm in my 4th year in college taking the course of education while he's in London studying his 5th year in his college taking Business Management because he's going to take over his father's company soon, his name is Tyler Tom Stanaland we've been dating for 4 years

And yeah , Aubrey is right he cheated on me a couple of times that's what my friends told me but no matter what he does I'll always love him , we even fought about it I nearly broke up with him the next day he showed up at our doorstep and never stopped apologizing and always telling me he still loves me

Aubrey nearly went to prison for beating Tyler , he was badly bruised his nose was badly broken, and he received a black eye' Tyler's mother showed up with the cops and arrested Aubrey, the next day Tyler woke up and cancelled Aubrey's arrest. I thanked him so much for cancelling it and that's why I accepted his apology and never stopped loving him. But Aubrey still gives Tyler the death glare she has, and she's happy right now that Tyler is in London because if she see's him she might kill him.

* * *

 _ **A/N : I apologize for the wrong grammars :)**_


	3. Surprises

**Chapter 3**

 **Surprises**

 **A/N : here's chapter 3 guys, enjoy!**

 **i had written early so i just posted it hope you like it**

* * *

 **( BECA'S POV )**

I just applied for an internship at the radio station here a Barden University ,the manager's name is Luke ,He teaches you on stacking CDs even though I hate it all I want was to be near the station this is where I met a boy named Jesse Swanson, who always flirts with me , but he's really a good guy and a gentleman well I really don't mind though , I'm so excited because at the end of the school year I'll be preparing my things and go off to LA.

As I woke up I heard a knock at the door and saw Fat Amy standing at the door step

" Morning shortstack I brought breakfasts " Amy said as she handed me the breakfast from Starbucks.

" Thanks Amy , how did you even know I'm at this dorm ? " I asked as she barges in my room . I still don't have my equipment but I'm having fun by Amy's company.

" Oh I have my own connections " she grinned and winks at me, well that's creepy

" So , what brings you here " I asked her, it's shocking because it's still nearly 7 am and she's right here at my dorm bringing me breakfast. Somethings not right

" So umm. Today's the auditions for the Bella's do you want to audition? " She asked me looking innocently as she interlocked her hands

" You do know I just refused Chloe's offer right ? " I told her, I mean how could she even forget she was there with me when I refused to audition for the Bella's

" Well I just thought you refused the redhead because you were like 'oh so mesmerized by her beauty, like you didn't even hear her saying everything to you ,you were just staring at her like a statue " Amy said sternly I think she's telling what her mind tells her, oh my God am I that predictable ughh it's so embarrassing

" Ugh whatever Amy " I said so to avoid more embarrassments from this girl, today is Saturday the accapella auditions and I'm planning on hanging out with dad and try talking to him about my Mac and get it. it's been 3 weeks already I hope dad would give it me. " I need to go to the shower " I said to Amy

" Oh, ok shorts stack I'll just wait here , besides its Saturday " she said lying in my bed

Scrolling through her phone, I walk towards my closet and change as I got outside my dorm I wore a robe and brought my things for bath.

As I arrived at the bathroom I noticed that there were no people using so I just sang un aware that there was someone who just arrived . I sang as I undressed myself

" You shout it out

But I can't hear a word you say

I'm talking loud not saying much

I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet

You shoot me down, but I get up "

As I turned the shower on , I started singing

" I'm bullet proof "

"Nothin to loose fir-

" You can sing! " a girl just shouted at my back okay fu*k why does the voice reminded me of someone uh oh

" Dude ! " I shot back pulling the shower curtain towards my naked body, do these people know personal boundaries, I rolled my eyes .Chloe

" How high does your belt go ? " what is she even talking about, okay I think she doesn't know I'm naked

" my what? " I asked , confused on what she's asking okay I don't have any idea on what she's talking about " I can't focus on anything until you cover your junk " I added , but she really don't care

" one time we sang backup for Prince his butt was so tiny you can hold it like one hand " she said proudly, while I turned around facing the wall still covering my body. ' clink ' shit my shampoo fell. I hurriedly took the shampoo from the ground and pulled the curtains to cover my body.

" That's nice " I replied to her smiling awkwardly , come on when will she leave

" you were singing titanium right ? " she's asking , and why does she keep on grinning like an idiot, I think she has something up here sleeves

" you know David Guetta ? " I asked , I mean look at their group it just doesn't mix well, Bellas are so into girly stuffs and has this general of a who wants to stick to tradition , while David Guetta has genres of rock in his music, oh well

" have I been living under a rock? Yeah , that song is my jam, my lady jam " I can feel my face heat up on what she had just told me ughhhhhh, Its really getting uncomfortable but no one can never stare at those tanned legs

"can you sing it for me" She added , who is she to just order me around asking stuffs

" Dude no, get out " I replied giving much strength to my voice so she would back off but no, she didn't

" I'm not leaving here until you sing " she said as she crossed her arms and waited for me for atleast 5 minutes , sighing , I'll be really late if we go on with this shit , so I just sang

" im bulletproof

Nothing to lose

Fire away fire away "

As I sang, she started to sing with me, but what caught me the most was her voice , that was the first time I heard her sing and it was beutiful , the shower curtains that I used to cover my body accidentally fell, but I didn't care about it , what's most important right now is me being with her, singing

"Ricochet you take your aim

Fire away fire away

you shoot me down but I get up

I am Titanium "

As we slowly make an end to the song, Chloe grins and her baby blue eyes lit up shining like a diamond , I smiled at her back , but when my senses kicked in again, I just can't help but to feel the awkwardness in the stall being naked with some total stranger , well okay not total stranger but she's still a stranger we just met as the activities fair, Chloe then see's me being tense and gets the shower curtains and covers me with it

" I'm really confident with all this "She said as she frames her body using her hand

" you should be " I replied to her , that helps with the awkwardness

Just when I was about to ask her to leave so I can take a shower ,a boy came to the stall standing next to Chloe luckily I was holding onto the curtain but Chloe's still naked

" you have a lovely voice" he said as he face Chloe and smile to her, Chloe smiled at him back , but when Chloe realized that they were in my stall and in the girls bathroom her smiled became awkward , she waves me a ' bye ' and pulls the boy outside

" See you at auditions " she shouted enthustiatically , sound of footsteps fading away as they got out of the bathroom

When I got back to my room , Amy is asleep in my bed with her phone in her hand , I began to change because I'm gonna have dinner at dad's house I need to wake Amy up just as I was about to wake her up she woke up first and started a conversation

" hey, what's taking you so long in the showers shorstack ? Got hooked up in the hallway? " Amy said as she scroll through her phone grinning

I rolled my eyes ang groan

" just met someone, and no Amy I'm not planning on hooking up either " replying to what Amy said , I answered normally so that she won't get any weird creepy stuffs and bad ideas because she always gets one of those things

" ohhhh... Who's that someone ? " she said dancing her eyebrows just to make fun of me " oh, shorstack hesitating? I guess you really have something or we could say ?someone " she added with her Aussie voice if I answer her , honestly she would really get creepy weird ideas so to be safe I'll just shut my mouth up

" Ughh no one Amy ," I said, ending the topic " So Amy why are you here again ? "

" It's audition day, we're going, And I came here early so we could hang out for a bit" Amy shouted as she clapped

" uhhhh Amy You do know I refused right? I really don't wanna go, but we can still hang out," I said ' but clearly Amy's a bit disappointed " and my father invited me for dinner with his wife. " I added with a tone of frustration Amy noticed it

" you okay? " she asked sincerely " are you not on good terms with Dr. Mitchell?" She added " yeah I'm okay Ames , we're in good terms but not all the time but that's all to it , not all the time fathers and daughters are in good terms right? " I said avoiding the topic , I don't wanna open up

" well your right about that shorstack " she said agreeing to what I have said to her

" but Beca audition starts at 5 you have plenty of time " Amy said giving me reasons to go the auditions as she pouted

" look Amy , I really don't wanna go, I've refused Chloe and Aubrey and that means I'm not planning on on going to auditions, can't sing remember " I said sternly

" oh okay shorstack if that's what you want, So we're good? "She said giving me the best genuine smile of Tasmania I nodded " Thanks Amy , come on we're hanging out before I go to my dad''s house " I replied pulling her out of my room

"let's get it on" Amy said with a smirk plastered in her face "Beca look" Amy called me as she scrolled through her phone , "this is Tyler Tom Stanaland" she shoves the phone to my face

" uhhhh who?" Me being completely confused about who the heck Amy was talking about I just listened to her grand discussion

"Tyler Tom is Chloe's boyfriend for 4years now, and Tyler is currently studying in London,4 years is long, it's a miracle they're still together even though Chloe's in Atlanta while Tyler is in London , having a long distance relationship isn't easy"

oh, Chloe's in a relationship now I know , well who doesn't think she's in a relationship she's a cheerleader , she's smart, talented , beautiful and most of all she's kind that's why everyone loves her

" oh , th-that's good " I smiled forcefully , I'm happy for them

" you okay there shortstack you don't seem well " Amy said

"I'm good Ames just got a cold out of somewhere" I sniffed to make an actual cold sound , better be lying than telling the truth , but not all of what I've said Is a hoax some part of it are true of course I'm feeling a little chilly

" oh, okay shorstack just drink medicine, we're gonna stop by at the store down the hallway to buy some medicine when we get out " Amy said "okay, thanks Amy"

As I lock the door of my dorm Amy blurts out " Chloe's boyfriend is lucky to have her , I hope he loves Chloe as much as Chloe loves him " she said , I'm hoping what Amy said to be true because if it's not he'll regret it.

As we walk to the store past the hallway Amy saw Chloe , she then pokes at me " hey Beca " she said as she points to Chloe , as Chloe walked down the hallway her handkerchief fell , we went to get it

" Amy I'm going to return this to Chloe , can you wait here for a bit? " Amy nodded but then I noticed her facial expression change from smiling to shock and confused as she was looking at the parallel direction where Chloe was walking

" uhh shorstack why does that look the same as Chloe's boyfriend? " she asked as she points to someone, I can't really see the boy because he was always looking at his phone " Tyler ? " I asked , she nodded ,sometimes Amy can be an idiot joking around even at serious situations " Amy , there's no way Tyler can be here he's studying in London that's what you told me " I said

" well I'm not so sure about that shorstack what if he came to Atlanta " well Amy has a point

" Hi baby! " we heard the boy shout at Chloe " Tyler? " Chloe said, so it really is Tyler

" oh my god it's you, it's really really you " Chloe added as Tyler hugs her , they kept chatting until they sat on the marble bench

" shortstack are you still going to return it ? I don't think nows the good time " Amy asked with a concerned face

" of course Ames " I answered her with a smile and then walked through the hallway where the so-called Tyler and Chloe were sitting, I saw Tyler touch Chloe's chin he's trying to lean in for a kiss , I stopped on my tracks imagining every scenario where I'll always be hurt , little did I know that I was just standing in the middle of the hallway staring at them like a creep I hope Chloe didn't recognize me thank god I'm wearing a hoodie okay bad idea bad idea then I went back to where Amy was waiting for me , I can return this handkerchief anytime but nows not the right time for it.

" you didn't return it didn't you " Amy said smiling " nah, I'll just return this to her some other time right now she's a little bit busy " I replied " I think you should just keep it shortstack you know a souvenier " she tries to joke but we laughed anyways

" come on Amy you'll be late for your audition , let's just walked to the audition center so we can hang out more " I told her , she smiled " yeah, okay shorstack, but before all of that lets go to the store to buy your medicine, you ready? " she said

" ready as always "

* * *

 **A/N :got a bad feeling about that Tyler? well the feelings mutual**


	4. Hey Dude '

**Chapter 4**

 **' Hey Dude '**

 **A/N : hi guys im back with chapter 4**

 **hope you like it**

* * *

 **( CHLOE'S POV )**

" Hi baby ! " Tyler shouted across the hallway of the university, " Tyler? Oh my god it's you, it's really really you " I shouted as he hugged and kissed me ,I really miss hugging him , but why could he be here

" Tyler, why are you here in Atlanta , what about your studies don't tell me your being an idiot because your father sent you there fo-" I think I'm mumbling every word I say , I'm just really happy and surprised that he's here

As we sat in a marble bench he reasoned out to me

" Babe I'm not skipping classes and I'm not being an idiot " he answered me with a grin on his face , ughh that grin why does he always have to be so damn attractive universities at London starts next month, I came back here to spend some time with my family and you.." He added as he touches my chin letting me face to him as he leaned for another kiss ,I saw someone watching us for a bit then left ,running but it was just from my peripheral vision that's why I didn't clearly saw who it was , all I know that it was a brunette , I just hope it wasn't Beca, as I remember about Beca I quickly stood up surprising Tyler .

" Ummmm babe, what are you doing ? " Tyler asked surprised that I stood up as he leaned for another kiss just then, " nothing Ty just remembered something , sorry "

I apologized right away embarrassed on what I did .

" It's okay , so babe , my parents wants me to have dinner with them today and they invited you too, so maybe we could get ready or something " Tyler said , as he stood up and grabbed his phone texting someone, who could that be?

As I was about to ask Tyler " Hey Chloe I was looking everywhere for you , we're getting ready audition start in 5- " Aubrey said panting she stopped dead tracks when he saw Tyler , eyes widened

" what the fuck are you doing here! " Aubrey yelled grabbing him by his shirt and was about to punch him when " Hey, Aubrey " it was an Aussies voice, Amy ,I saw Fat Amy with Beca behind with her headphones on bobbing her head to the rhythm of the music she's listening to, she's really cute when she's serious " are we interrupting something ? W-were just gonna leave " Amy said guiltily , grabbing Beca's arm

Beca who has no idea on what just happened was about to react on why Amy just grabs her arm and was about to leave but stopped

"Hey Amy " I shouted " it's okay you're not interrupting something " I smiled to assure her that she and Beca was not really in a bad timing, I was even thankful that they came , I wouldn't want Tyler to end up at the hospital ,again.

" Chloe " Aubrey said seriously I faced her and listened to what she has to say

"you have some explaining to do when you get home " she added , she's upset , she passed over me and Tyler and join with Amy and Beca going to the front side of the university where the dormitories are

Gulps* uh oh she's really upset right now , I should explain everything to her , oh my I'm having dinner with Tyler's parents , and the auditions! I forgot about it , I should just tell Aubrey , but all I know is that everything points out to Aubrey being upset or it could be worse than just being upset

❤️Smiley? :Hey Aubrey , I have something to tell you

❤gorgeous bestfriend❤️ : what Chloe

❤️Smiley? : Tyler's parents invited me for dinner , and we need to leave by 4:30

❤gorgeous bestfriend❤️ : ok

❤️Smiley? : I sorry I can't help you at auditions I really need to go and I know you deserve some explanations , I promise, we'll talk later ok , promise I'll make it up to you I need to go bye love you xoxo

*seen at 4:25 pm*

She's really upset, but what can I do, I need to go with Tyler , he just arrived I wanna spend some time with him " Babe you ready? " Tyler asked, I nodded he then grabs my hand leading me to the parking lot where his car is resting, as we stop at the front of his car he's still texting someone over the phone who could that be

" Ty, can we just stop for a bit at the audition center , I wanna talk to Aubrey " I asked Tyler " sure " he answered me with a smile

As we came closer to the place where the auditions are being held , I saw Amy following Beca they're arguing on something not really caring about personal boundaries or private talks I opened the window so that I can hear what they're arguing all about luckily Tyler was driving slowly because he was taking a call.

" No Amy, it's a no " I heard Beca seriously talking to Amy

" Please Beca , you need to audition you can sing I can feel it and , I know you have a family dinner with Dr. Mitchell but we can make it work I promise , look audition start at 5, and your dinner start at 5:30 so you have 30 minutes , we can make it work, and Chloe's there " Amy said with a seductive voice on the last statement ,umm why is my name being talked about ? , now I know why sneaking is bad you'll get really curious

" C-Chloe ? , what about Chloe , I don't wanna go " her face changes into pinkish color "and I have to go Amy , Dad is going to kill me if I'm late"

Tyler heard my name being talked so he pulled over at the side of the road and faced me " do you know those guys ? " he asked I nodded " I think you should get out and go with them babe , mom texted me and said the dinner was cancelled and I have some important things to do so see you tomorrow ?" What the! last minute , he's telling me sweet things but now he just pulls the car over and wants me to leave ,and his mom would never cancel a family dinner that's just impossible

" What?! " I literally yelled at him, I noticed that as Beca and Amy passed by they stopped at the side of the car noticing the argument between Tyler and myself

" My partner at work just called me, to stop by at the company to hand over my report for the month " Tyler said normally like he doesn't care about me, he's lying I know there's another reason for him leaving " you need to get out babe sorry " he just smile at me and unlocks the car

" could you at least drive me to where the auditions are being held " I said as I lock the door giving him signs that I have no plan on leaving

" Nope " he replied popping the p in it " Now get out Chloe "

" Tyler why are you being like that " I shouted at him, he wasn't listening I noticed he unbuckles his seatbelt then opens the door then turned around to open my door , is he forcing me to leave why is he being like this

" Get out Chloe " he said as he opens the door " No " i answered as tears slipped through my eyes , " Get out now! " he said as he grabs my arm , it hurts ' it's going to bruise if he won't stop " Tyler stop your hurting me " but he didn't stop

" hey dude " that voice, as I face who it was I knew it was Beca,she was sitting on a metallic fence with Amy beside her " Stop, your hurting Chloe " Tyler's face frowned hearing what Beca had said , making him grip harder than ever, he's hurting me

" So what if I'm hurting her, who the fuck are you ? ,I'm her boyfriend so I can do the fuck I want with her " Tyler was fuming angrily ' whilst Beca, she was just sitting on the fence facing us with her headphones resting on her neck

" Let me correct that statement dude, ' ex boyfriend ' " she said as she emphasize the last statement with a smirk " so you can't do the fuck you want with her, you're hurting a woman dude , are you gay ? She asked still smirking making Tyler angry but Tyler is not gay I'll correct that statement

That's it Beca has pushed his buttons making him let go of my bruised arm , and was ready to launch an attack to Beca, but Beca was fast as a lightning dodging each attacks Tyler has launched at her

" you little bi- " Tyler hasn't even finished what he was about to speak when he was punched in the face " you won't get away with this " he added

I stood up " Tyler stop it " I interjected their fight, but as Tyler heard me he faced me and slapped me , my cheeks was now red as a tomato , burning like fire , I was shocked that was the first time Tyler slapped me " This is all your fault bitch "he said furiously

But when he was about to face Beca to resume their fight' Beca was fast to jump at him , making him fall onto his back, she straddles and grabs him by his collar and starts to punch him that was the first time I've seen Beca so angry and serious on just a fight that's not even about her

" You bitch " Tyler said , even though he was struggling he still mumbles something like 'you won't get away with this '

" I told you to stop hurting her didn't I ? " she launched another punch , Tyler can't move because she was gripping him by his collar plus she was straddling him " if I told you to stop you need to stop that's for your own good " she added another punch and I'm sure that by now Tyler's nose is broken " and stop calling her bitch because she's not a bitch " she added another punch, his face was full of blood but Beca doesn't have a plan on stopping " and your giving me reasons to hurt you more so I suggest you stop hurting Chloe if you want to live " and she gave her last punch making Tyler fall unconscious to the ground with an unrecognized face if I were the one to describe it

" I don't care if you hurt me just don't hurt her or else you'll regret it" she mumbled but I heard it , I just want to ask her why would she do that for me but I guess now is not the right time and I'm not feeling well

When she was about to stand up she faced me "You okay there Chlo? " her hands were dripping of Tyler's blood , Amy help me stood up, I can't talk I was shocked at what I have seen so I just nodded,

I began to feel dizziness in my head but I tend to not care about it, so I faced Beca to start a conversation with her , as Beca wipes the blood that was dripping from her hand my vision begins to fade , what's happening ? Everything is swirling I think I'm gonna be sick, my knees they're wearing out , my vision it's fading faster...

"Chloe!" that was the last thing I heard from Beca and Amy and everything went ...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BLACK...**

* * *

 **A/N : what do you think ? leave reviews guys**


	5. Crumbling Worlds

**Chapter 5**

 **Crumbling worlds**

 **A/N: sorry guys just got lots of schools stuffs exams are coming up wish me luck**

 **( BECA'S POV )**

" Amy get the car " I said to Amy hurriedly as I put Chloe on my back we need to bring her to the hospital

"Shortstack come on" Amy said as she ran to the drivers seat "I'm coming" I replied as we got inside the car I placed Chloe slowly at the backseat while I took a seat next to Amy

"we need to call Aubrey" I suggested "we don't have her number , just letting you know" Amy replied , this is not good, I'll just call her later then

"Amy start the car ang go to the nearest hospital" I asked her , as I transfer to the backseat , I placed Chloe's head on my lap carefully so that she can have a smooth ride "got it shortstack" Amy said as she starts the engines

I noticed that Chloe became more paler than before, it's not good " Amy can we get any faster " I asked

"we're almost there" Amy answered accelerating the car, as we stopped at the front of the hospital , some nurses were fast to attend us

"Doctor is she gonna be okay" I asked as the doctor checks her heartbeat and her pulse "she needs to be attended immediately" the doctor said as they took Chloe to the surgery room room

"you need to stay here miss , she's gonna be fine we need you to step back and just wait for the doctor" the nurse said to me as he blocks me

"Bu-"

"Calm down Beca, Chloe's gonna be fine we'll just wait for her yeah? " I nodded as I plopped to a chair next to me "I just really don't want her to get hurt or something you know" I sighed as I put my hands to my face

"I know Beca I know, Chloe's gonna get through this she's a strong girl with a strong heart she's gonna be okay" Amy said

" who was that boy again , Timer? Oh we're so not done" I said gripping my hands , he's really going to regret it , I don't care about his name I just wanna break his fucking face

"It's Tyler and yeah I'm going to call my boyfriends to help beat that idiots face" Amy chuckled " I'm going to call Aubrey to let her know about Chloe, lucky I brought the Bella fliers , Aubrey attached her number " I nodded as she stood up and went to some quieter area as Aubrey picked up, hearing some one sided conversation

"Aubrey"

" uh yeah we're at the hospital"

"Chloe's passed out"

"Calm your tits, I'll tell you more when you get here"

"Ok bye, see you later"

Amy walked towards me "is she coming?" I asked "yeah, she's coming and I just know that she's going to be extra crazy,let's just get ready" she said

After quite some ,time Aubrey burst out from the door

" where is she, is she okay?" Aubrey asked nervousness clearly written over her face

" she at the surgery room , it's been 3 hours now and the doctor hasn't been out " I answered her weakly "let's just wait for the doctor , sit here Aubrey" Amy said , Aubrey followed her and sat on a chair next to me

After an hour , the doctor came outside the surgery room "Chloe Beale" the three of us stood up "she's my best friend, is she now okay, can we go see her " Aubrey asked the doctor mumbling all her words

" she's okay , I can only give more informations to her family members"

Aubrey frowned

" ok can we atleast go see her" Aubrey said , she was really pissed, the doctor is becoming a pain in the ass

" I'm sorry you can't , family members are only allowed to visit her for today, you can visit her tomorrow though" the doctor said sternly I think I wanna punch the doctor's face I feel really bad for Aubrey

" We live together at our dorm , she's my bestfriend and her parents live at LA so I'm the only one who takes care of her what the hell do you want to know more! " Aubrey yelled , fuming angrily at the doctor but the doctor just nodded

"I'm sorry miss...?" The doctor asked not knowing Aubrey's name

"Aubrey , Aubrey Posen" , Aubrey said but she was still frowning , the doctor smiled at her and took his hands out to shake with her "I'm Blake Conrad , nice to meet you Aubrey" Aubrey smiled at Blake lightly

"You can come back here tomorrow and visit her , but for today let her rest " Blake reassures Aubrey as she nodded

Aubrey and Blake went outside to talk , about I don't know and who cares, right now I just wanna barge to Chloe's room to hold her while she sleeps, I'm gonna let Tyler pay for what he did

"Aubrey is lucky she my friend, I want something to make her busy you know , because if she weren't a friend ohhh I'd like to be the brisket of that mans sandwich" Amy blurts , I rolled my eyes " let her be Amy , you have more than one boyfriend aren't they enough ?"

She laughs " oh shortstack , the more the merrier right " she said as she winks at me

I groaned , then my phone rang , mom's calling

"Ames just gonna take this call ' be back later" I told Amy and she answered me with something about her protecting Chloe because I was busy , I just rolled my eyes, then I went outside

" Beca where are you , I'm worried sick about you, your father called me and said you didn't came to his house" moms voice was very high

"I'm at the hospital mom" I answered causally

"What!, Beca what happened oh my god are you okay? I'm coming I'm calling your father" she said, I can hear her grab her car keys from the bowl as she closes the door

"I'm okay mom, it's about Chloe she's a friend of mine and she just passed out" I answered her weakly "don't worry sweetie I'll be there" mom said and then the line went dead

Ten minutes later , dad called

"Beca, I heard about what happen to Chloe , is she okay now , how is she?" Dad said with his fatherly voice "she's okay dad, but we can't see her only family members are allowed for now, so I'll just wait here because the doctor said that he can pull some strings off for us to see Chloe" I answered him

"Oh , I hope she's gonna be okay, she's a really a good kid .."

"dad, I'm sorry I didn't go to the dinner that you and Sheila planned, well I was going to your house when I saw Chloe and her boyfriend talking and after our brief encounter Chloe passed out so I had to bring her to the hospital immediately, but we can have another dinner if you want to"

"Of Course , it's no big deal Beca what you did today was a great thing and I'm really proud of you, I would love to invite you over a dinner with me and Sheila" I can feel dad smiling over the phone , I'm giving him and myself a chance to get to know more

"Thanks dad"

everything is getting better

"Of course , your my daughter and I want everything to be perfect for you"

" uhh dad, I'm going to hang up the doctor is coming bye "

"Bye Beca" and I hang up the call

Blake was walking towards me bringing a paper, with the name Chloe Beale "hey doc , what's up" I asked hoping I could see Chloe now

"Bec I hope you're ready for the news"

I can feel my body tense hearing what Blake had said , feeling my world crumbling apart as Blake finished what he had just said, I just nodded as tears starts to flow.

I though it was going to be better

but I was wrong

 **A/N: whoo whats gonna happen to them?**

 **thanks for reading guys, leave your reviews**


End file.
